As a new type electronic product, an electronic cigarette has the same appearance and taste with a conventional cigarette. Compared with the conventional cigarette, the electronic cigarette is healthier and more environmentally friendly.
In conventional art, the electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer assembly for atomizing cigarette liquid and a battery assembly for powering the atomizer assembly. In a current electronic cigarette, a control circuit integrated with an air flow sensor is used for controlling the electronic cigarette. When the electronic cigarette is smoked by a user, the pressure in the electronic cigarette varies, which causes a film capacitor of the air flow sensor to deform. When the deformation of the film capacitor reaches to a threshold value, a trigger signal is send to a microprocessor of the control circuit so that the battery assembly is controlled to supply power to the atomizer assembly through the microprocessor, thus the cigarette liquid is atomized into smoke.
The pressure in such an electronic cigarette, however, can vary in the process of packaging or transportation easily, which causes the electronic cigarette to automatically operate. Further, a longtime automatic operation of the electronic cigarette may cause a risk of fire and explosion, and cause the atomized cigarette liquid to be metamorphic and stale due to the atomized cigarette liquid being oxidized by air repeatedly. Furthermore, in the current electronic cigarette, for sensing the pressure variation in the electronic cigarette by the air flow sensor, an air passage is provided for communicating with the air flow sensor, thus, the cigarette liquid may easily flow to the battery assembly and the air flow sensor along the air passage during the operation of the electronic cigarette, thus the air flow sensor and the battery assembly may be damaged, causing the battery of the electronic cigarette to be short-circuited or not to work, which affects the service life of the electronic cigarette.
Another current electronic cigarette has a mechanical button switch, instead of the air flow sensor, for controlling the electronic cigarette to atomize the cigarette liquid. However, since the high frequency of button being pressed in the operation of the electronic cigarette, such a button switch is apt to fail in the long-term press process. Therefore, in another electronic cigarette, the button switch is replaced by a touch switch for controlling the electronic cigarette.
However, in the electronic cigarette including the button switch or the touch switch, the situation of an automatic operation of the electronic cigarette due to being pressed, touched by packers, or touched by transport workers in the process of packing or transportation may also exist, and if a user needs to smoke, the button switch or the touch switch needs to be pressed, which increases steps of smoking, and thus increases operation complexity in the smoking process, which affects the smoking experience of the user.